


On Purpose

by Voxal



Category: DECAYS (Japanese Band), Dir en grey, Sukekiyo (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voxal/pseuds/Voxal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can see that gleam in his eye, those unspoken words that he’s going to keep fucking with me. I can see that mischievous smile in those eyes as everyone goes back to their position; I cough once more now just to clear my throat and then stuff my thumbs back into my pocket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [ H e r e ](http://img691.imageshack.us/img691/2041/img037q.jpg)  
> Die's POV

It’s a little chilly outside. There aren’t any portable heaters facing our way so we stick to the walls in the corner of this underground parking area. Between these bright lights and the constant clicking of the camera, I don’t know which one will drive me up the wall first, being half blind or the annoying clicks of that little machine. We switch people around, the camera goes off like a gun during war, half the disk filled before we play musical spots and everyone moves and more camera fire goes off. I think Kaoru is the only one that moves less than everyone. Lately I have to look away from the camera; I feel the sudden urge to laugh. Sometimes Shinya just picks the weird position to stand in, not that it’s abnormal to stand in such a way, but it just looks weird when he does it. If I look at the camera, I’ll start laughing. 

Thank god. 

I move away from Shinya, mentally scolding myself to relax. Kyo stands next to me against the wall and Toshiya leaps over the concrete piece Kyo was just sitting on. Shinya is starting to move his legs around, ending up in what I would have to say, is a pretty gay position. Again I try not to laugh; instead I focus on the end of that concrete wheel stop, it’s chipped and cracked just further down. If I stay staring at this for a few more minutes I’ll be fine. A few clicks go off and I feel something on my arm. Jean material. I can see his arms slowly moving back, barely in his pockets now, trying to keep them even. His torso turned a little towards me, just barely. I can feel his arm twitch, his elbow giving my forearm a sharp jab. He looks at it like it has a mind of its own. He’s doing this on purpose. I try to move my arm back away from his elbow but I feel it follow me. Oh god, I can feel it, the corners of my lips start to twitch and almost automatically, my arm jerks forward and I cough, knocking his arm away. 

Everyone turns to look at me, even him. 

“Ahem. Sorry.” I can see that gleam in his eye, those unspoken words that he’s going to keep fucking with me. I can see that mischievous smile in those eyes as everyone goes back to their position; I cough once more now just to clear my throat and then stuff my thumbs back into my pocket. I stare back at the wheel block. I feel him knock into me again. Oh god, it’s going to happen. I’m going to crack a smile, the camera’s clicks are going to speed up, and there’s gonna be pictures of me all over the fucking internet, with this idiotic smile. It’ll blow up because I haven’t been in a picture with the band with us actually smiling in… well, I can’t even remember. My brows knit together; I’m inspecting the crack in the concrete block like it needs to pass exams, scowling at it like I’m trying to kill it with my looks. His arm jerks, jabbing me so hard my elbow hits the wall behind me. The man taking the picture called for a moment and turned away, Toshiya excused himself to the bathroom and Kaoru started going through his cell phone to show Shinya something obscure. No one was looking. His arm went back to its normal position and I took the opportunity to grab the center hem of his jacket. The bottom in front pulls open, exposing part of his belt buckle; I can see the reflection of this in a framed poster advertising our new single. I pulled it so hard he takes a step back and I push away from the wall near his shoulder, his smile is intoxicating this close. 

“Cut it out.” I stare still at that poster for his reaction. That perfectly crooked grin makes its beautiful appearance as he takes a step back into his original spot and I lean back into the wall. Toshiya returns and the photographer turns back around, a camera in his hands, one around his neck. Kaoru changes position now and the clicking continues. My forearm is slowly being pushed back. He’s doing this on purpose. I bite my tongue and look back to that block. 

I want to smile, I want to laugh. I want to shove him away then pull him back in my arms. I would never do that in front of the camera though. 

So I do the only thing I can do. 

_‘Let’s do this, block. You’re going down.’ ___


End file.
